The University of Pennsylvania has undertaken to establish an interdisciplinary Cancer Center. Partial funding for this program and for its geographic focus has been achieved through individual grants and contracts and through private philanthropy. Application is now made for funds to support many of the core activities of the Center and, by so doing, to permit continued growth of clinical and scientific excellence. The goals of the Center are: 1) to continue to build strong, interdepartmental programs in cancer biology and cancer care, 2) to provide core personnel and resources that will foster both individual achievement and synergistic collaboration, 3) to expand the interrelationships between our Center and other cancer activities in the region, 4) and to further develop programs responsive to the needs in our community.